EL VIAJERO
by D.D.Traveler
Summary: Después de Gogmen el guerrero dragón recibe la visita de un extraño de otro mundo que parece saber mucho de el y de todos, asegurando que "ya se conocían", esto hace que Tigresa desconfie de el y sus intenciones, lo que no saben es que no vino solo
1. C1-SANANDO HERIDAS

Capítulo 1-Sanando heridas

Primero que nada, existen el mundo tal como lo conocemos, pero lo que muchos no saben es que existen otros, mundos distintos y ala ves parecidos al nuestro, la mayoría no es consciente de la existencia de los otros. Y aun asi se alguna manera están conectados, ya sea por algo o por alguien

En algún mundo distinto:

Axel: Bueno, otro trabajo terminado...

Ankh: ¿Que te ocurre?, algo nostálgico ahora, ya sabes como funciona esto, terminamos aquí, vamos al siguiente

Axel: Si.., pero

Ankh: Nada, ya vamos al siguiente, a ver que nos toca ahora

Astral: General mente no estoy de acuerdo con el pero, tiene razón, además recuerda porque lo hacemos, tal vez tengamos suerte esta vez

Ankh: Vez, mira despídete de ellos y nos vamos

Axel: OK, solo denme un momento y nos vamos. Escuchen chicos, sabíamos que este momento llegaría, pero no estén tristes, nos volveremos a ver un día regresare a visitarlos, ustedes solo sigan con sus vidas y sean felices, sin mas palabras me despido

Niño: No te vayas, si apenas te acabamos de conocer

Axel: Lo sé, tan solo esperen, algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Ankh: Vez, no fue difícil, ahora que mundo nos toca

Astral: Sabes bien que no sabemos

Axel: Cierto, pero eso es lo emocionante, tal vez sea lo que buscamos

Ankh: O no, solo otra decepción

Axel: Oye este lugar no es lo que buscábamos pero,...

Ankh: Exacto, no lo era

Axel: oye, vamos, no vas a decir que no hemos divertido en los viajes

Ankh: Si, pero solo digo...

Astral: Silencio

Axel/Ankh:...

Astral: Sea lo que sea iremos igual y de igual manera aremos lo que tengamos que hacer

...ya conocen las reglas, es hora de partir

Axel: De acuerdo, en eso estoy

Valle de la paz,

Han pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en l ciudad de Gogmen y todos apenas se recuperaban de lo ocurrido

Era un día de plena quietud, nadie podría predecir lo que estaba de ocurrir

Suena el gong matutino

Cinco furiosos: Buenos días maestro Shiffu

Shiffu: Buenos días

Vivora: No se preocupe en seguida despierto a Po

Shiffu: No será necesario

Cinco Furiosos: ...?

Shiffu: Si, escucharon bien, déjenlo descansar, recuerden que el sufrió mas daño en la ciudad Gogmen

- Y todos asintieron las cabezas comprendiendo la decisión del maestro-

Shiffu: Por ahora ustedes comiencen su entrenamiento

Cinco furiosos: Si maestro

En el salón de entrenamiento

Los cinco se encontraban ya practicando cuando Mono inicio la conversación diciendo

Mono: Es increíble que saliéramos vivos de esa

Grulla: Tienes razón la vi cerca

Mantis: Yo vi toda mi vida frente a mis ojos

Víbora: Basta y comiencen a entrenar

Los tres: Si

Mono: Po debe de estar disfrutando el día

Mantis: Si, descansado todo el día

Tigresa: No digas eso, el apenas salio vivo de esta, practicamente regreso de los muertos

ya no es el panda perezoso que conociste, escuchaste

-El resto de los cinco, quedo en silencio un momento-

Víbora: Te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: Si, solo déjenme entrenar, Si?

Víbora: De acuerdo...

Grulla:¿que ocurre con ella?

Vivora: No lo se, salió a entrenar solar

Mono: Vamos, no puede ser mas obio

Grulla y Víbora lo miraron con intriga

Mantis: ¿En serio?, no lo notan

Grulla y Víbora: ¿Queee?

Mono: De acuerdo se los diremos de forma clara y simple

-Mono y Mantis cantando al mismo tiempo-

Po y Tigresa sentados bajo el árbol

Grulla: OK, ya entendimos (que maduros), veré si Tigresa quiere ayuda para entrenar

Víbora: Por supuesto, no se como no lo vi antes

Mantis: Si lo viste, todos lo vimos, recuerda, Gogmen, abrazos

Víbora: Perdona, algunas cosas se te escapan cuando estas apunto de morir

Mono:"algunas cosas se te escapan cuando estas apunto de morir"

Mejor dicho cuando vez a Grulla

Víbora: ¡Que, no sé, de que estas hablando!

Mono: Claro claro, mira solo regresemos a entrenar, de acuerdo

Víbora: De acuerdo

-Afuera de la sala de entrenamiento-

Tigresa se encontraba golpeando los arboles tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos

Tigresa: Por que reaccione así, que me ocurre, el es (flash back del abrazo) un amigo

Y con eso en mente dio un golpe que casi parte el árbol y derriba la mitad de la hojas

Grulla: Que te hiso el árbol?

Tigresa: Grulla!, cuanto llevas ahí?

Grulla: Solo para ver como casi partes el árbol, te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: Si, solo me... entusiasme

Grulla: De acuerdo, ya veo..

Tigresa: Como sea, que quieres?

Grulla: Vine a ver si querías entrenar con alguien

Tigresa: De acuerdo

Grulla: Solo recuerda, no te "entusiasmes" demasiado

Tigresa: Empecemos

Y así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, para la hora del almuerzo

-Habitación de Po-

Po: mmmm, aaaaaaaaaa, que...ue hora es? (interrumpido por el rugido de su estomago)

Shiffu: Hora de comer, aun que tu ya lo sabes (dijo con una ligera risa al final)

Po: Si pero, me perdí el desayuno?, otra vez?

Shiffu: Si, dormiste toda la mañana, de nuevo, de hecho los cinco ya regresaron a entrenar

Po: Pero por que..?

Shiffu: Aparentemente la batalla en Gogmen te agoto mas delo que creíamos

recuerda que cuando fuiste a rescatar a los cinco ya estabas al limite.

-En ese momento Po recordó le dia que volvieron al Valle

después de ir a ver a su padre, Po había regresado al palacio, todo estaba en orden

los cinco contaban entre ellos como vieron su reciente aventura y Shiffu trataba las heridas de todos cuando se acercaba a ellos para hablarles, sin previo aviso se desplomo en el piso, los cinco y Shiffu corrieron a atenderlo... y de eso han pasado 2 semanas-

Shiffu: Toma Po, te lo envía tu padre (ofreciéndole así un tazón de fideos)

Po: Gracias maestro por cierto como esta papa

Shiffu: Po traga primero por favor

Po: si, Quisiera saber como esta papa

Shiffu: Se encuentra bien, a venido a verte en la mañana pero aun te encontrabas dormido al cabo de unas horas de cuidarte regreso al restáurate

-Con estas palabras Po guardo silencio pensando en que hacer-

Po: Iré a verlo

Shiffu: Que?!

-Po se levanto y repitió-

Po: Iré a verlo

Shiffu: No, aun no estas bien

Po: Claro que lo estoy mire (Asumiendo pose de pelea)

-Shiffu al ver la decisión del guerrero dragón se dio cuenta que no desistiría de ir-

Shiffu: De acuerdo, pero espera hasta mañana hoy ya es tarde, de acuerdo?

Po: Esta bien, puedo esperar un día más

Shiffu: Perfecto, te recomiendo que termines tu almuerzo y descanses, si todo va bien podrás retomar tu entrenamiento mañana mismo después de ver a tu padre

Po: Si maestro (dijo esto mientras hacia un reverencia a Shiffu)

SHiffu: Ahora si me disculpas debo ver a los cinco, para supervisar su entrenamiento

Mientras Shiffu se dirigía a ver a los cinco miro al cielo y se percato que una gran nube de tormenta se aproximaba al valle, por su mente solo cruzo un pensamiento

Shiffu: (Un mal presagio) espero equivocarme

¡MAESTRO SHIFFU!

Súbitamente Shiffu salio de sus pensamientos par buscar el origen de grito, a lo que vio un ganso

Shiffu: Zeng, que ocurre

Zeng: Unos lobos valle cerca

Shiffu: Respira y dímelo

Zeng: (Respiración onda) Un grupo de 3 lobos a sido visto en las fronteras del valle, segundo parece estarán en la aldea para mañana

-Shiffu se que pensando un momento-

Shiffu: Reúne a los cinco en el salón de los héroes, ahora

Unos momentos después en el salón de los héroes

Tigresa: ¿Que ocurre maestro? ¿Porque nos convoco?

Shiffu: Escuchen un grupo de lobos a sido visto cerca del valle, y estaran aqui al amanecer

-todos guardaron silencio un momento-

Vivora: ¿Cree que sean del ejercito de Shen?

Shiffu: Puede ser, es por eso que he ideado un plan para averiguarlo, escuchen; según la posición en que han sido visto los lobos ellos deberán de cruzar una parte especifica del bosque esta misma noche antes de entrar al valle, es ahí donde ustedes se esconderán para interceptarlos y atraparlos, ya e preparado un grupo de carceleros que los llevaran a la prisión e Shogun para su interrogación.

Mono: ¿Que hay de Po?

Shiffu: Tendrán que prescindir de el por esta ocasión

Tigresa: Aun se no recupera?

Shiffu: No exactamente, él ya se ha recuperado de hecho mañana retornara su entrenamiento, simplemente esta es una misión del tipo sigilosa

-Todos comprendiendo lo dicho por su maestro se dispusieron a escuchar el plan de Shiffu, para después marcharse a la misión, mientras todos se retiraban Shifu perdió su vista en el horizonte volviendo a ver solo aquella nube oscura.

-Mientras tanto los cinco bajaban las escaleras del palacio discutiendo el plan de shiffu

Mantis: Asi que simplemente nos esconderemos en el bosque para interceptarlos, los golpeamos y los traemos para acá.

Víbora: No es tan simple

Grulla: Si , el plan es emboscarlos cuando estén desprevenido y traerlos aqui para interrogarlos todo eso fuera del Valle para no ocasionar daños a civiles

Víbora: Que no es así de simple, si el ejercito de lobos está de regreso este podría ser un grupo de exploración, si uno escapa alertara a los otros

Mantis: Esta bien ya entiendo

Mono: Pero no pudieron elegir peor momento, es decir mire el cielo, esa tormenta estará sobre nosotros para el anochecer

Víbora: Mejor para nosotros, les será mas difícil detectar nuestra presencia

Grulla: Cierto, tu que opinas Tigresa...

Grulla: Tigresa?

-Pedida en sus pensamientos tardo en reaccionar-

Tigresa: ..que?! .. si mejor para nosotros

-Mantis saltando sobre su hombro pregunta.

Mantis : Que te ocurre?

Tigresa: nada...

Mono: Sigues pensando en Po

Tigresa: Que?... por su puesto que no, yo solo ... repasaba el plan en mi cabeza

Grulla: Claro.. , porque no vas a verlo antes de partir

-Que dándose quieta en las escaleras pensó y dijo-

Tigresa: No creo que sea una buena idea, el preguntaría a donde vamos y querrá ir, y en su estado…..

Víbora: No te preocupes por el, ya oíste lo que dijo el maestro Shiffu, se encuentra bien y solo no vino con nosotros porque esta es una misión discreta,

Mono: Recuerdo que la discreción no es lo suyo

-Con estas palabras Tigresa se tranquilizó, pensando que todo estaría bien para cuando ellos regresaran, que todo volvería ser como era antes—


	2. C2-EL BOSQUE OSCURO Y EL DESTELLO

**CAPITULO 2 EL BOSQUE OSCURO Y EL DESTELLO DE LUZ**

-Para cuando los furiosos llegaron al bosque las nubes de tormenta ya estaban sobre ellos, pero aun con este obstáculo procedieron con lo planeado cada uno se dispuso a esconderse en tres grupos, Mantis y Mono, Grulla y Vivora y tigresa por si sola, todo son los lugares estratégicos que el maestro Shiffu les había señalado previamente y aguardar dando ahí hasta que un grupo viera al trio de lobos.

La noche transcurría y no parecía ver rastro de ellos, por si fuera poco una tormenta empeoraba, un rayo cayó al norte a nomas de dos kilómetros de ellos.

Mantis: whoow, viste eso!

Mono: Si, no fue muy lejos de...[otro rayo había caído ,esta vez en dirección contraria

Es segundo rayo los dejo atónitos, antes de poder asimilarlo un tercer rayo callo al este, para entonces ellos dos, al igual que el resto de los cinco habían comprendido su situación y un pensamiento paso por sus cabezas a unisono

"Estamos atrapados en la tormenta"

Efectivamente asi era, la tormenta que se habia previsto en la tarde ya se encontraba exactamente sobre ellos y este se encontraba desatando todo su poder sobre los heroe de valle, lo que ellos ignoraban es que no eran los unicos atrapados en ella.

-El pequeño grupo de lobos atravesaba el bosque en medio de la tormenta-

Lobo1: Grandioso nos, en e lio nos metiste

Lobo2: como que en que nos metimos

Lobo1: si tu, de quien fue la brillante idea de cruzar el bosque esta noche

Lobo3: Por favor, no discutan suficiente es con esta lluvia y rayos

Lobo1: Solo digo que pudismo a vernos quedado en algún lugar esta noche, pero no, el tenía que insistir con este..paseo nocturno

Loo2: que va, callate, sebes bien que si no hubiéramos quedado en alguna posada o cabaña, las autoridades ya nos hubieran atrapado recuerda que para empezar nos buscan por los robos alas aldeas, sin mencionar lo de Gogmen

Lobo3: tiene razón además tenemos que seguir el paso, para llegar al siguiente pueblo comemos, robamos y asi hasta reunir lo suficiente para completar una buena vida.

Lobo1: Esta bien me callo (poniendo expresión de enojo)

-Sumergidos en su discusión no se percataron de que Tigresa ya los habían encontrado, ahora solo era cuestión de atraparlos-

De repente sim previo aviso uno de los lobos fue golpeado por una figura borrosa, era la maestra quien pensó que lo mejor era dejar a por l menos uno fuera de combate antes, si quería confrontarlos sola los dos restantes reaccionaron ante la agresión hacia su compañero.

Lobo1: Viste, lo dejo noqueado de u golpe

Lobo2: Claro que dejo, después de todo es una maestra de kung fu

Lobo1: Que hacemos

Lobo2: Es nuestra oportunidad, está sola si la vencemos crearemos mejor reputación

-Terminado su charla empezaron a responder a la maestra, quien todavía tenía su atención al lobo que había noqueado-

Rápidamente el primero se embistió con tras ella derribándola el segundo salto para arremeterle una patada mientras yaciera en el suelo, tigresa reacciona a tiempo y rueda para esquivarla, intenta ponerse en pie pero se resbala con el lodo, en ese momento se percató que ciertamente ella ya se había encargado de uno, pero aun así no debía de subestimar a los dos restantes, su desventaja no solo era numérica si no que el tampoco el escenario era favorable, teniendo que mantener el equilibrio a cada paso para no rebelarse con el lodo, tener que escuchar con cuidado cada acción pero sin confundirse con los truenos, en estas circunstancias solo podía mantear el ritmo y esperar a que los demás vinieran en su ayuda, pero como sabrían lo que ocurría si la tormenta interfería, los gritos y estruendos se ahogaban con los truenos.

La pelea seguía prolongándose, la maestra seguía adolorida por el golpe sorpresa, eso dificultaba aun mas su situación, el Lobo1(L1) era demasiado agresivo, solo buscaba una confrontación directa, intentando arremeter otro golpe contra ella pero esta ves fue bloqueado, Tigresa lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo contra los árboles esperando dejarlo inconciente también.

Tigresa: (con su pata izquierda en su costilla derecha) eso debe ser suficiente, … solo me falta uno e iré por los de…

Una súbita patada la golpeo su espalda derribándola en el piso boca abajo, era el ultimo de los lobos quien había permanecido oculto en los árboles, aprovechando la distracción que proporciono su compañero y los relámpagos, la maestra simplemente no se percato de su ausencia.

Lobo3: Ese cabeza dura sirvió para algo ( mirando con satisfacción a la maestra tirada en el piso)

-En ese instante situado en el centro del bosque, a varios cientos metros de altura-

Ace: Veo que es otra entra de altura

Axel: por supuesto que si , son las mas divertidas, o no Ank

Ank: por supuesto que si, ahora SALTEN!

Axel: OSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (dando asi un salto hacia una caída al suelo), tu turno Ank

Ank: ok, MMMMMMETAL!

-Con la emisión del viaje y la oscuridad de la noche no se percataron de la tormenta, hanta que…

TROMM,( un relámpago ilumino los cielos, a tan solo uno pocos kilómetros de ellos)

Ace: rápido, Axel, sácanos de aquí, con esos relámpagos dudo que lleguemos al piso

Axel: esta bien, (solo necesito un segundo)…. ….

-Lamentablemente no conto con ese según-

TROMM, (un segundo relámpago apareció, solo que este término impactándolos)

Axel, Ank, Ace: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El cielo se ilumino con el resplandor de una figura en el aire, acompañado de un grito de dolor que retumbo en lo mas profundo del bosque

Mono: Que rayos fue eso

Mantis: lo que dijiste un rayo

Mono: sabes lo que quiero decir, los rayos no gritan

Mantis: tienes razón, mejor averigüemos

(Mientras tanto, una grulla con una Víbora enrollada al cuello)

Grulla: Sabes creo que ya paso…(socado)

Vivora: disculpa, no fue mi… intención (sonrojada y apenada, al mismo tiempo que se desenrolla)

Grulla: descuida, se que solo estabas asustada

Vivora: no estaba asustada!, fue solo….

Grulla: un reflejo?

Vivora: Si eso fue (mirando al piso)

-en un breve momento de silencio se encontraba el mirándola a ella, aprenda y sonrojada, apreciando ese inocente momento, deseando que no terminara, cuando esa armonía fue rota por el mismo al decir-

Grulla: Deberíamos averiguar que fue eso

Vivora: (levantando la cabeza hacia el con una sonrisa un poco forzada contesto) si… de acuerdo

En ese momento los cuatro furiosos salieron de sus respectivos escondites para averiguar cual sería el origen de ello, esto sin perder en cuenta que los lobos pudieran estar asechándolos o inclusive que se tratase de una trampa

-En otra parte del bosque-

Lobo3: (mirando hacia el cielo en búsqueda de una explicación) pero que….

Súbitamente un golpe le fue derribado por un golpe dado por la maestra quien aprovechó su momento de confusión para atacar al lobo restante

Lobo3: (Levantándose del piso fangoso) en serio que no sabes cuándo rendirte verdad, mírate,(jadeo) estas al límite, cierto que tampoco estoy bien pero aun asi se que te puedo ganar

-Tomando lenta mente del suelo una rama grande que se encontraba ahí, planeando usarla como garrote para acabar con la maestra herida, mientras esta observaba fijamente esperando alguna oportunidad y dar un paso en falso-

Lobo3: (con una expresión de satisfacción) esto terminara rápido….

Súbitamente el lobo cae al piso, ya que detrás de el se encontraba los cinco furiosos restantes

Tigresa: chicos, como me encontraron?

Mono: de hecho nos dirigimos a investigar el grito de hace un momento

Mantis: es verdad, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí, y mucho menos a los lobos

Vivora: Nosotros también solo te encontramos por los ruido que la pelea, el grito no fuiste tu?

Tigresa: primero, yo nunca grito y segundo tampoco se que fue eso

Grulla: me pregunto que habrá sido entonces…..

Mono: no lose, miren tenemos alos lobos, Tigresa esta herida, vámonos de aquí

Tigresa: tiene razón nuestra misión era capturar a los lobo y ya esta, atenlos y llevémoslos al pueblo

En ese momento todos se dispusieron a seguir las ordenes de Tigresa, puesto que era lo mas razonable y por el hecho de que el bosque oscuro mas la tormenta los ponía nerviosos a todos, aunque no quisieren admitirlo, mientras se alejaban con cargando los lobos atados Tirgresa se quedó de pie un momento mirando a la dirección de aquel espantoso grito, después de unos instante siguió con sus compañeros hacia el pueblo.

En el interior del bosque se hallaba una figura inconsciente tirada en la base de un árbol, sola con la lluvia bañando su cuerpo, sin saber la terrible sorpresa que le aguarda en la mañana siguiente.

Continúa en LADRON

Primero gracia "mari d argentina" por el comentario, soy nuevo aquí y eso me alegro mucho.

Segundo se aceptan sugerencias y preguntas

Gracias


	3. C3-LADRON

**CAPITULO 3 LADRON**

Aún seguía la tormenta para cuando lo cinco furiosos llegaron al pueblo, sin tomar esto en cuenta se dirigieron a la prisión donde un rinoceronte del turno nocturno les abrió la puerta y les ayudo e a encarcelar a los lobos.

Rino: Muchas gracias cinco furiosos, no se preocupen por ellos, yo me ocupare de ellos, mañana temprano daré el comunicado de que están aquí y se los llevaran a Gogmen para su interrogatorio

Con esto resuelto los cinco furiosos se dirigirían al palacio don de prendían descansar y curar las heridas de Tigresa, pero…..

Mantis: QUE RAYOS?

Mono: las escaleras…..

Tigresa: No puede ser (suspiro)

-La tormenta se había prolongado demasiado y para entonces las escaleras que conducen al palacio de jade se encontraban formando un tipo de rio-

Grulla: Y ahora qué hacemos?, con esto ni siquiera puedo volar

-Todo meditando por un momento, hasta todos coincidieron en la misma idea-

Mono, Mantis, Vivora, Grulla, Tigresa: La casa del señor Ping!

En plena tormenta todos se dirigieron al restaurante, esperando que el señor Ping pudiera abrirles.

TOC TOC TOC

TOC TOC TOC

SrPing: Ya voy, ya voy, quien es a esta hora?

Sorpresa se llevó el ganso cuando vio a los cinco furiosos empapados enfrente de su puerta, este los invito a pasar y a secarse para que pudieran explicarle tan peculiar situación

Para esto Mono y Grulla se dispusieron a explicar la situación ocurrida, mientras que Vivora y Mantis traban las heridas de Tigresa con el botiquín que había en la casa

Mono: y eso fue lo que paso

SrPing: Sorprendente, pero ¿Por qué Po no se encuentra con ustedes?, acaso ¿sigue mal herido? , y ¿Qué fue ese grito?

Grulla: NO, Shiffu dijo que para mañana ya estaría mejor, esto solo fue por el sigilo de la misión

Mono: Ya vera señor Ping, lo mas seguro es que venga a visitarlo a primera hora

SrPing: En serio?

Tigresa: En serio, todos lo veremos mañana

Vivora: No te muevas, aun no termino de vendarte el brazo

Grulla: y con respecto al grtio,mmm, no estamos muy seguros

Mantis: incluso pudo haber sido un trueno

Mono: ¿Qué trueno hace HAAAAAA?

Tigresa: Eso no importa ahora, lo podemos averiguar mañana

-Y así con todo esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en descansar, el señor Ping les ofreció la vieja habitación de Po, Vivora y Tigresa dormirían el cama, Mono y Grulla en el suelo con una cobija tendida, y en cuanto a Mantis el estaría bien en la repisa del cuarto (las ventajas de ocupar poco espacio XD)

Ya estando en la cama Tigresa dos pensamientos se apoderaron de tigresa, el primero que ocurrió esa noche exactamente y el segundo (que era el que ocupaba más atención) era que vería a Po mañana.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade, Po aún se encontraba dormido en su cama, al igual que ella se encontraba ansioso por el mañana y el maestro Shiffu se encontraba en la puerta de palacio contemplando la lluvia preguntándose por sus estudiantes y ese presentimiento que tenía

Era la mañana siguiente en el valle de paz, cuando un ganso se preparaba para abrir su negocio, los cinco aun estaban dormidos arriba, el negocio continuaba como siempre llegaban clientes comían, pagaban y se iban, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que había uno que ya había terminado su plato, de hecho era el quinto plato, pero ya no se movía, estaba quieto, sin perder de vista al ganso, pero sin pedir nada, entonces lo descubrió

SrPing: (Es un ladron)…

El ganso no dejo de vigilarlo, sin llamar la atención para no alarmar a los demás clientes, esperando a que diera un paso en falso, sin descuidar a los demás clientes

-En la habitación de arriba-

Tigresa: Todos despierten!

Mono: (adormilado) El gong no suena aun….

Vivora: Mono este no es el palacio

Grulla: Voy por Mantis

Grulla: Mantis ya baja, Mantis…..voy por el

Tomando con una de sus alas dela repisa en en que estaba

Grulla: Mantis ya despi…..haaaa

Vivora: que paso?

Mantis: (saliendo oculto en la repisa) Ja te engañe

En ese momento Grulla mostro que había tomado un de las "figuras de acción de Po" y mirndo avergonzado el piso

Mono: fue.. jajaja. Tan jajaja

Tigresa: Ya terminaron?

Todos guardando silencio un momento

Tigresa: miren la tromenta ya termino, bajemos y regresemos al palacio, hay que reportar lo ocurrido

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Al bajar por las escaleras se percataron de la seriedad del señor Ping, a que Vivora pregunto:

Vivora: Ocurre algo?

Rompiendo su concentración

SrPing: o?, nada, deste… ¿ya se van?

Tigresa: si tenemos que volver cuanto antes al palacio

SrPing: al menos déjenme servir un plato a todos

En ese mismo instante el "cliente" vio la distracción del ganso y se dispuso a salir lenta mente sin llamar la atención, pero…

Tigresa: muchas gracias SrPing, pero tenemos prisa

SrPing: tonterías, siéntense por…..(que dando pasmado a notar que alguien falta)

SrPing: HAAAAAAA SE FUE

Vivora: Quien?

SrPing: el tipo, el tipo que estaba sentado ahí, se fue sin pagar

Mono: Que, como era?

SrPing: No lo sé estaba todo cubierto con una capucha, incluso sus patas y caras estaban vendadas

Mono: Y eso no le pareció sospechoso?

SrPing: Aquí no se juzga a los clientes

Mono: Pero no pago

SrPing: …buen punto (con la cabeza hacia abajo)

Trigresa: No se preocupa iremos por el, Grulla tu y Mantis regresen al palacio e informen de la misión, el resto nos ocuparemos del ladrón

Grulla con Mantis en la espalda partieron al palacio, mientras que Tigresa, Mono y Vivora salieron del restaurante en búsqueda del ladron, cuando

Mono: Ahí va (señalando a un encapuchado a solo unos 30 metros del restaurante),

Tigresa: HEY TU DENTENTE AHI!

Al percatarse de esto, el ladrón dio media vuelta y observo a quienes lo perseguían, que dando uno momentos inmóvil por el shock de ver quiénes eran, parecía que iba a ser cosa fácil cuando a solo unos metros reacciono y empezó a correr.

Mono: Rayos, creí que se detendría

Vivora: alguna vez lo hacen?

Tigresa: no, pero eso es lo divertido

Continúa en DESPERTAR

Bueno esto todo por ahora, de nuevo se aceptan comentarios y preguntas

Y a kushiiinaaauzumaaakiii quisiera a aclarar que no son viajes en el tiempo, son viajes en entre mundos alternos, pero ciertamente si interfieren en los eventos.

En el desarrollo si te lo digo seria spoiler, se paciente, ok gracias y hasta otro capitulo


	4. C4-DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 4 DESPERTAR

-Algunas horas antes en medio del bosque, se hallaba un ser inconsciente en la base de un árbol, atrapado en su sueño-

SUEÑO:

Una figura caminando por una ciudad en ruinas, en un paisaje desértico, aparente mente devastada hace mucho, ya ni quiera había cuerpos en el suelo, solo quedaban polvos de lo que alguna vez fueron huesos, el único sonido producido son los delos pasos y el viento que sopla. De repente la figura cae de rodillas mirando al piso con lágrimas en los ojos y estas al caer son tragadas por la arena, levanta la cabeza solo para ver una silueta negra, ala que se alcanza a distinguir uno ojos rojos y una sonrisa torcida. Y esta le dice:

?: ¿De verdad crees que puedes huir?

-En ese instante despierta-

Axel: Aah…..mmm, mi…(con una mano en la frente) cabeza. Donde?, que rayos?

En ese momento se levantó y recordó todo caída, rayos, gritos

Axel: Ankh, Astral, ¿como estan?

…

Axel: Chicos en serio, como están?... si es una broma

Astral: espera

Axel: Ace, que te ocurre?, estas bien?

Astral: No, no lo estoy

Axel: Y Ankh?

Astral. Aquí esta y peor que yo, esta inconsciente,.. escucha….no me queda mucho tiempo antes de…. perder la conciencia….intente moverme cuando dormías pero no pude…. el rayo… es obvio que nos afectó…¿puedes sacarnos de aquí a un lugar mas seguro?...

Axel: Puedo intentarlo.

-En ese momento centro su mente en abrir un camino a un mundo donde pudieran descansar y reponerse, pero-

Axel: no pasa….no pasa nada….mi poder… ya no

Astral: No te alarmes… mm. Al parecer tu también

-En ese momento Axel se cae al piso-

Axel: mi cuerpo… esta muy pesado….no creo poder siquiera intentarlo

Astral: escucha, tienes que reponer fuerzas, puedes caminar?

Axel: si

Astral: bien, mira debes de descansar, busca algo de comer y si puedes averigua donde estamos

Axel: de acuerdo, pero ustedes?

Astral: estaremos bien, no te preocupes por nosotros, recuerda como es esto

Axel: pero como?, tu eres el listo

Astral: se me acaba el ….. tiempo… no te preocupes… saldremos de esta… me comunicare contigo en cuanto pueda…. no llames la…atención…..

Axel: ok Astral…

Axel: Astral?

-ya había perdido la conciencia-

Axel: genial, solo

-haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie se dispuso a buscar sus cosas, esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara, por fortuna su bolsa con sus cosas había caído cerca de el (esta contenía artículos básicos, comida de emergencia, medicinas básicas, ropa e inclusive algunas monedas de oro, sin mencionar algunos artefactos que colecciono de otros mundos).-

Axel: veamos que tenemos….no puede ser! T_T

El rayo había impactado la bolsa, quemándola parcial mente, la comida asi como otras cosas habían quedado arruinadas.

Axel: no, no ,no,…veamos, comida no, artefactos no…. Oro, ropa, medicina si,(suspirando del alivio), al menos me queda esto

-que dándose pensativo ante su situación durante unos minutos, hasta que-

Sonido: gruuuuaaaaaa

Axel: (mi estómago!), supongo que debo de buscar algo de comer

-con estas palabras se dispuso a explorar el bosque, pero cruel fue su sorpresa al no encontrar algún árbol con fruta-

Axel: no puede ser!, un bosque entero y nada

-y siguió deambulando hasta que empezó a ver un pueblo a lo lejos-

Axel: genial, me salve (entusiasmado con forme se acercaba y comenzó a pesar), per que tipo de lugar será ese?, mejor me acerco con cuidado, Astral dijo que no llamara la atención

-de esta manera procedió a tener cuidado, para poder observar, escondido entre la frontera del bosque-

Axel: que rayos?, eso es…. un cerdo, cabra, pato?... este es un mundo …!HABITADO POR ANIMALES¡, genial, otro de estos, bueno no es no sean divertidos, pero…

-por su mente solo pasaba imágenes de los posibles resultados si alguien lo ve, gritos, caos y en el peor de los casos encerrado como fenómeno-

Axel: genial…(grroa), mi estómago, (lo mas seguro es haya comida ahí), ni modo habrá que immmprovisar

-con una vaga idea en mente y nada en el estómago el puso en marcha su plan para comer, no solo por un capricho sino también por la necesidad. Busco en su bolsa cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir. Al final se "improvisó" un disfrazar con lo que tenia ala mano, se puso una capa con capucha y utilizo las vendas del equipo medico para cubrir sus brazos y su cara las cuales delatarían su "peculiaridad" e inclusive se acomodo las vendas en la cabeza para simular unas orejas.

Axel: perfecto, ahora solo tengo que encontrar un puesto de comida (estuvo explorando el pueblo sin llamar la atención de los lugareños, pero con una extraña sensación de dejabu que lo invadía), perfecto (había encontrado un restaurante), me pregunto que servirán aquí

-tomo un asiento en una mesa desocupada y espero a que lo atendieran, hasta que un ganso se acercó a él y le dijo:-

SrPing: Zǎoshang hǎo, wǒ kěyǐ bǎ nǐ de dìngdān ma?

Axel: (¿Qué rayos?,….. me parece que es.. chino?, ¿Cómo era?). Nǐ néng chóngfù de wèntí? (¿puede repetirme la pregunta?)

SrPing:¿puedo tomar su orden? (algo inquieto por su atuendo, pero un cliente es un cliente)

Axel: Si, un plato del especial de la casa por favor

SrPing: excelente elección, un tazón grande de fideos en seguida

Axel: (fideos, imagino que estarán bien por ahora, tal vez luego pueda encontrar algunos panecillos XD)

-Y asi comió el tazón de fideos seguido de otros cuatro, cuando-

Axel: Estoy satisfecho, bien creo que es hora de irme (buscando en su bolsillo), el oro…(¡NO ESTA!), calmado piesa, piensa. Ya se cuándo se descuida saldré con tranquilidad .

-Con este "plan" en mente se dispuso a estar quieto en su asiento, procurando no llamar la atención, paso el tiempo sin perder de vista al ganso y esperar su oportunidad para huir (esta acción no lo enorgullecía pero no tenía muchas opciones), en ese momento se percató de que el ganso empezaba a sospechar de el puesto que no le apartaba la mirada de encima, todo parecía ir de mal en peor cuando escucho un ruido. Provenía del interior del lugar, parecía que había alguien en la parte de arriba del restaurante y que se dirigía hacia abajo, el ganso parecía ir a recibir a quien fuera que bajase. Ese era la oportunidad -

Axel: Perfecto (mientras el ganso atendía a quien había bajado), despacio, calmado y….. estoy fuera (pensando que todo estaría bien), ahora solo tengo que recorrer mis pasos y encontrar el oro, regreso al restaurante y todos felices.

- Ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente del restaurante cuando-

?: HEY TU DENTENTE AHI!

Axel: No, estaba cerca (en ese momento se volteo a ver a quien le gritaba),….. no puede ser, (que dando en estado inmóvil al ver quiénes eran y con un pensamiento en mente), tonto, tonto, como no lo vi antes, los animales , la cultura (al ver a una tigre, un mono, y una vivora tras él, lo entendió), este es…..un mundo.. habitado por los cinco furiosos, entonces (con un tono de decepción)…. Tampoco es el mundo que busco

CONTINÚA EN ESCAPE

Muy bien, es todo por ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero aquí esta.

Como ya saben se aceptan comentarios y preguntas.

A kushiiinaaauzumaaakiii, a tu preguntas:

**q onda los viajeros?**

R: son viajeros del multiverso

**Q sucederá? **

R: Eso seria spoiler

**Xq tengo entendido q éstos viajes afectan el curso natural d las cosas :O****  
****q tramaran?**

R: creo que piensas en viajes del tiempo, pero en cierta forma los afectan, en un par de capítulos se aclara

**O.o y cómo se desarrollara todo?**

R: eso también seria spoiler

Espero que te haya servido, perdón por tanto secreto, pero ya sabes **SPOILER!**

Ok gracias y nos vemos en otro capitulo


	5. C5-ESCAPADESAPARECEHAMBRE?

CAPITULO 5 ESCAPA/ DESAPARECE/ HAMBRE?

Bueno, y así llegamos a esta "peculiar" parte de la historia, nuestro grupo de héroes conocidos "Vivora, Tigresa y Mono", se habían encontrado con un ladrón de fideos encapuchado y vendado, quien resulta ser nuestro visitante "nada conocido". Bien, continuemos con la historia:

-Axel permanecía en estado de shock al ver a Tigresa y compañía frente a el, solo faltaban unos metros para su inminente colisión cuando reacciono-

Axel: (tengo que correr)

-Sin tiempo para analizar su situación solo corrió instintivamente, en un intento para despistar a nuestros héroes daba vueltas constantes en las esquinas y se habría paso entre la multitud-

Tigresa: a este paso lo perderemos, Vivora intenta escurrirte por debajo de los aldeano, Mono tu y yo iremos por encima de las casa, la idea es cerrarle el paso

Vivora/Mono: (asintiendo la cabeza) de acuerdo

-de esta manera se puso en manera se puso en marcha su pequeña operación-

Axel: (volteando haca atrás) bien parece que los perdí, la verdad no debió de ser tan fácil, bueno quizás estos son más lentos (cuando)

-de repente, algo se le enrosco en las piernas tirándolo de cara al piso, era Vivora, los aldeanos al ver esto mantuvieron su distancia y el al no poder mover sus piernas el intento levantarse con sus brazos, solo para ver los pies de una tigresa y un mono-

Mono: y esta es la parte en la que te rindes, no?

Tigresa: Veamos quien eres

-en ese momento Tigresa se agachaba para quitarle las vendas de la cara-

Axel: (no, si ellos me ven, entonces)

-Desesperado, rápida mente se puso de cabeza con sus manos y con ellas giro sobre su propio eje al mismo tiempo que doblaba sus piernas con Vivora todavía colgando de sus pies, todo esto para patear a Tigresa y a Mono (quien se encontraba a un lado de ella), de esta manera los dos terminaron impactándose contra una pared y Vivora, por la fuerza del golpe termino soltándose-

-los aldeanos, no creían lo que vieron, y se refugiaron en sus casas, cerrando las puertas y toda ventana por temor a este extraño-

Axel: Shaa, no pensé que funcionaria, (con los puños cerrados y la cara de alegría) esto significa que he recuperado mi fuerza, (ahora con cara de satisfacción) con ese movimiento…. Ankh estaría tan orgulloso…..bien, eso no los detendrá por mucho, si mi poder regreso entonces debo de concentrarme en salir de aquí, pero primero…..

-Tigresa, iba recuperando la conciencia, logro abrir los ojos solo para ver a una figura que se alejaba-

Tigresa: (levantándose del piso) espera no huiras…. tan fácil (corriendo hacia el)

Axel: (rayos despertó)

-Rápidamente corrió buscando un lugar donde no pudieran verlo, estuvo corriendo dando vueltas de esquina a esquina hasta toparse con un punto ciego, un callejón sin salid a, pero por fortuna tampoco tenía ventanas ni puertas, este era usado para dejar la basura-

Axel: perfecto (volteando en todas direcciones y cerciorándose de que nadie lo ve), bien ahora o nunca

-mientras el se concentraba, Tigresa lo había visto dar vuelta en aquel callejón y aunque algo herida, iba a buen paso-

Tigresa: solo unos metros más (sabiendo que el había dado con un callejón sin salida)

Axel: ¡FUNCIONA! (gritando desde el callejón)

-al oír esto Tigresa acelero el paso y dio vuelta en la esquina preparada para luchar diciendo-

Tigresa: TE TENGO…?

-Ya no había nadie ahí, el lugar se encontraba vacío-

Tigresa: ¿Adónde se fue?

-desconcertada, se puso a revisar el callejón, revisando en la basura del fondo (pensando que se había escondido allí), cuando detrás de ella, en donde comenzaba el callejón-

Axel: Bien tardo más de lo debido pero eso debería….(mirando asustado hacia el frente)…¿Qué hace esa tigresa aquí?, (mirando a su alrededor) todavía sigo aquí?

-Tigresa logro percatarse del ruido detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para verificar-

Tigresa: ¿Como rayos hiciste eso?, ….bueno no importa, igual no te escaparas

-Axel, atrapado entre el tigre y la pared (no en serio literal mente)-

Axel: escucha , esto es solo un "gran" malentendido

Tigresa: robaste, huiste y me golpeaste a mí y a mis amigos

Axel: dije que era grande y además ustedes me derribaron primero, la patada fue fue un….. auto-reflejo?

-Mientras Tigresa se acercaba a el y el sin poder huir tan fácil, se percató que a su derecha se encontraba un barril lleno de agua y con una cubeta flotando en ella-

Axel: (bien, no quería llegar a esto)

-rápidamente tomo la cubeta con agua, sin soltar la cubeta arrojo el agua sobre la maestra y dijo-

Axel: TOMA ESTO!

-viendo que era su oportunidad de escapar se dispuso a correr, pero noto que algo sujetaba su brazo-

Tigresa: (toda empapada y enojada) ¿ADONDE CRES QUE VAS?

Axel: eso….. no te detuvo?

Tigresa: NO

Axel: solo te hiso enojar?

Tigresa: SI

Axel: ya veo, esto es… incomodo, entonces….TOMA!

-había atorado la cubeta que aun tenia en la cara de Tigresa. Mientras ella trataba de quitársela Axel aprovecho para huir-

Axel: (mientras corría) LO SIETO, ENSERIO, SOY UN BUEN TIPO, DE VERDAD. (No creo que me crea, ni yo lo aria)-latido del corazón-

Axel: que rayos-latido-latido-, mi cuerpo

-se empezaba a tambalear-

Axel: no puede ser, creía que -latido-tengo que esconderme

-mientras Tigresa aun con la cubeta-

Tigresa: esto no puede ser, ¡SUFICIENTE! (con su puño lleno de ira rompió de un golpe la cubeta), bien y ahora (mirando a su alrededor), genial escapo

-Tigresa pensó que lo mejor sería regresar con Mono y Vivora, para sorpresa suya, se los encontró en el camino de regreso—

Tigresa: chicos están bien!

Mono: por su puesto, se necesita mas que eso

Vivora: pero tu, como te sientes?

Tigresa: Bien, mis heridas están mejor, pero el ladrón escapo

Vivora: Tigresa, lo mejor es que volvamos al palacio

Tigresa: no puedo regresar asi y el Señor Ping….

Mono: el entenderá, mira será mejor asi, de todos modos aun no están en condiciones de seguir

-Tigresa entendía la situación, teniendo que tragarse su orgullo, pero sabia que tendría otra oportunidad de atrapar a ese granuja-

Tigresa: de acuerdo, regresemos al palacio, para este momento Grulla y Mantis ya le abran informado al maestro Shiffu la situación

Mono: además veras mas rápido a Po

Tigresa: Como dices? (sonrojada)

Vivora: Ya ya, eso lo discutimos ahí

Tigresa: yo solo… hago esto por estrategia…. en serio

Mono: De acuerdo si tu lo dices "estrategia"

-De este modo se dispusieron a llegar al palacio para reagruparse, pero…..-

Tigresa: Po no esta!

Grulla: si, cuando veníamos hacia acá el iba bajando las escaleras

Mantis: el maestro Shiffu dijo que al no vernos en la mañana aquí se preocupó y bajo a buscarnos

Tigresa: no puede ser, como es que no nos topamos con el?

-Explicación del autor: Verán cuando Axel salió del restaurante el se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo (ósea en dirección opuesta al palacio de Jade), cuando Tigresa y compañía empezaron a perseguirlo el tubo que dar vueltas en cada esquina para intentar perderlos, en este proceso ocurrieron dos cosas, uno se desviaron del camino principal y dos Po iba yendo al restaurante y posteriormente entro a el, además cuando Tigresa y los demás iban de regreso al palacio decidieron tomar un camino alterno y no el principal para evitar la pena de decirle a señor Ping que el ladrón había escapado-

Mono: bueno, no queríamos tener que explicar el señor Ping la situación o si?

Vivora: Tigresa, tiene razón y el bajo por se preocupó por ti, seguro que volverá

Tigresa: de acuerdo, pero, esta suerte y el ladrón, aún sigue suelto, tengo que volver

Mono: espera, uno no están en condición de perseguir a nadie y dos ese ladrón no pudo con nosotros, no creo que ataque a Po

-Tigresa se tranquilizó un poco al oír eso-

Mantis: esperen, no atraparon al ladrón?

Mono: no, se nos escapo

Mantis: como paso eso?

Tigresa: aparente mente sabe pelear, pero mas que nada sabe escapar

Vivora: que quieres decir con eso?

Tigresa: verán cuan el los derribo pude seguirlo, pero, no se como explicar esto

Grulla: inténtalo

Tigresa: el, de alguna manera…lo tenia acorralado, pero desapareció….y reapareció justo detrás de mi

Mantis: tal ves solo era rápido

Tigresa: no es eso, si lo fuera lo hubiéramos perdido de vista desde el principio

Grulla: y a todo esto, de que especie era el?

Mono: no sabemos, Tigresa intento quitar las vendas pero enloqueció y nos ataco

Vivora: me pregunto que esconde

Mantis: con esa actitud, debe de ser muy feo (jajajaja)

Tigresa: no es gracioso, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y además, donde está el maestro Shiffu?

Grulla: está dentro de palacio meditando

Tigresa: de acuerdo, vamos a ver, tenemos que reportar lo ocurrido

CONTINUA EN

REGRESO AL VALLE


	6. C6-REGRESO AL VALLE

CAPITULO 6: REGRESO AL VALLE

-Esto ocurre al mismo tiempo que el final del capítulo 4 y el principio del 5 —

-En el palacio de jade, se encontraba al maestro Shiffu pensando en los recientes acontecimientos y preguntándose por el paradero de los cinco, cuando alguien se le acerco-

Po: maestro Shiffu!, SHIFFU!

Shiffu: ¿ocurre algo Po?

Po: si, ya es de mañana y los cinco no están

Shiffu: si, yo también me percate de ello

Po: ¿cree que les halla paso algo?

Shiffu: no, pienso que la misión debió de terminarse a noche, probablemente no abran podido llegar al palacio por la tormenta

Po: ¿Qué tormenta?

Shiffu: en serio?…..(mirada de desconcierto), tienes el sueño pesado

Po: entonces que cree?

Shiffu: pienso que habrán buscado algún refugio, no dudo que ahora mismo estén todavía en el pueblo

-Con eso Po se dispuso a ir al pueblo para encontrar con sus amigos-

Shiffu: Po, a dónde vas?

Po: al pueblo, tal vez los encuentre

Shiffu: para empezar, sabes dónde buscar?

Po: no, pero iré al restaurante, quizás papa o algún cliente sepa algo

Shiffu: pero….

Po: mire, mis heridas ya sanaron, usted dijo que hoy retomaría mi entrenamiento con los cinco, para eso necesito encontrarlos

Shiffu: de acuerdo, ve, estaré aquí por si regresan antes que tu

Po: (pose de reverencia) gracias maestro

-Ya bajando por las escaleras del palacio Po no se percató de algo venía al palacio desde el cielo -

Mantis: mira Grulla, ahí abajo es Po

Grulla: si lo veo, parece que si se recupero

Mantis: baja, hay que hablar con el

Grulla: olvídalo, tenemos que reportar la misión al maestro

Mantis: pero (interrumpido)

Grulla: ¿quieres decirle tú al maestro porque tardamos más de lo debido?

Mantis: de acuerdo tu ganas….

Grulla: no te pongas de ese humor, yo también quisiera saludarlo, pero tenemos prioridades, además lo veras para el almuerzo

Mantis: si tienes razón

-Regresando con el panda-

-Po ya se encontraba en el pueblo de camino cuando se percató de algo-

Po: que raro, no hay nadie en las calles

-Aun con esta inquietud el guerrero dragón siguió su camino al restaurante, ya estaba en la puerta cuando dijo-

Po: papa, ya estoy aquí (algo nervioso por el tiempo sin verlo), papa ya estoy…..aquí? (no había nadie en el restaurante)

Po: hola, ahí alguien?, soy yo Po

-entonces, se habría lentamente la puerta del negocio, se veía un ojo asomarse por la puerta, al ver de quien se trataba la puerta se abrió por completo, Po se alegró de ver que quien se encontraba del otro lado era su padre-

SrPing: Po eres tu!

Po: quien mas podría ser?

SrPing: o no empieces ahora, solo ven y dela un abrazo a tu padre

Po: (abrazando a su padre) también me alegra verte, pero ¿por qué escondías? y ¿los clientes?

SrPing: mmm mejor tomamos asiento

-cinco minutos de explicación después-

Po: UN LADRON!

SrPing: si

Po: entonces los cinco fueron tras de el?

SrPing: si, después de que ellos bajaran el ladrón salió a la fuga

Po: entonces ellos durmieron aquí?

SrPing: pues claro, la tormenta de anoche era terrible, no podían subir al palacio, llegaron aquí y como decirles que no?

Po: (enserio hubo una tormenta) supongo que esto era su mejor opción

SrPing: claro que era su mejor opción y todos son bienvenidos, Mono, Vivora, Grulla, Mantis y Tigresa

Po: Tigresa! Es verdad, como esta ella (mirada súbita a su padre)

SrPing: mmm bueno, la verdad ella se encontraba más herida que los demás

Po: (con una cara de preocupación) ¿que?

SrPing: pero nada grave, esta mañana se veía bien, apuesto que solo necesitaba una noche de sueño

Po: (suspiro de alivio) que bueno

SrPing: pero bueno, creo que nos desviamos del tema

Po: cierto, me hablabas de un ladrón

SrPing: veras, cuando me distraje para atender a los cinco, el aprovecho para salir del restaurante sin pagar, cuando le dije a los cinco fueron tras de el

Po: entiendo, pero eso no explica la falta de clientes, si los cinco fueron tras de el nadie debió de alarmarse

SrPing: eso es lo que tampoco se

Po: como?

SrPing: uno minutos después de que ellos fueran tras el ladrón, una multitud empezó correr en frente del restaurante, alguien grito que se escondieran todos en sus casas

Po: y así se vacío el lugar?

SrPing: si, no savia que hacer, asi que también me escondí

Po: fue lo mejor, me pregunto porque todos correrían

-Mientras Po y su padre reflexionaban sobre la situación, un cerdo se acercaba a la puerta-

Cen: (susurros) disculpe, ya abrió?...Po?, eres tu guerrero dragón?

Po: si…

Cen: ¡HEY SALGAN TODOS, PO ESTA DE REGRESO!

Po: pero que esta?

-Y con esto todos los aldeanos escondidos, salieron de sus hogares, para ver a Po, quien les había inspirado seguridad-

Cen: no puedo creerlo, por fin te veo, tengo tantas preguntas

-en ese momento más aldeanos empezaron a salir a las calles y algunos llegaron al restaurante, sin darse cuenta este ya se encontraba lleno-

Cen: como es la paz interior?, cuando te recuperaste?

Po: bueno veras…

SrPing: espera un minuto, mi hijo recién llega y lo bombardeas con preguntas, espera a que por lo menos se ponga al día con su padre

Cen: disculpe, no fue mi intención…

SrPing: bien, espera en esa mesa…..y piensa en tu orden, lo mismo para el resto, yo y Po estaremos en la cocina

-ya dentro de la cocina-

Po: me alegra ver que no has cambiado

SrPing: recuerda que siempre seré alguien de fideos (mirando a Po a los ojos), pero primero soy tu padre

Po: gracias papa

SrPing: demasiadas emociones por hoy, es hora de seguir con el negocio…. Me ayudas?

Po: claro

-y de esta forma Po se dispuso a ayudar a su padre con el negocio, pero sin perder de vista una preocupación que tenían-

Po: papa voy llevar la orden a la mesa

SrPing: de acuerdo, no te tardes, las órdenes no dejan de llegar

-ya en la mesa -

Po: disculpe por la demora aquí está su orden

Cen: gracias guerrero dragón

Po: Cen?

Cen: si, ocurre algo?

Po: (susurros) te veo en la parte de atrás en 30 minutos, (despiste) ¡disculpa!, no puedo darte un autógrafo ahora, (susurro) 30 minutos

-de regreso a la cosina-

SrPing: todo en orden

Po: si papa, solo un fan, sigamos cocinando

SrPing: me parece bien

-30 minutos después-

Po: voy a sacar la basura, ya regreso

SrPing: date prisa

- en la parte trasera del restaurante-

Po: Cen…. Cen, (suspiro) supongo que no vino

-Saliendo detrás de el-

Cen: Aquí estoy Po

Po: haa!, no me sorprendas

Cen: lo lamento, no era mi intención

Po: no hay problema, escucha, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no podía frente a papa

Cen: que es?

Po: sé que apareció un ladrón y que los cinco fueron tras de el, quiero que me digas que paso después de eso

Cen: mmmmm….. para empezar, escuche que lo tenían acorralado, pero….

Po: que paso?

Cen: de alguna manera el los derribo

Po: como?

Cen: es lo que escuche, en ese momento fue cuando todos nos escondimos

Po: pero que paso después?

Cen: un amigo estaba cerca de ahí y me dijo que escucho la conversación de Tigresa con los otros, dijeron que se reunirían con los demás en el palacio

Po: (no puede ser, yo regreso y ellos se van, por lo menos no están muy heridos) y que paso con el ladrón?

Cen: al parecer sigue escondido por ahí, es por eso que aún no salíamos de casa

Po: pero tu saliste

Cen: bueno es … tenía más hambre que miedo

Po: conozco eso

Cen: en fin, cuando todos supieron que estabas en el restaurante supongo que ganamos confianza de salir, pensamos que el ladrón no se acercara contigo cerca

Po: (tal vez por eso nadie me dijo nada de que el sigue afuera, no querían que me fuera a buscarlo), muchas gracias Cen por la información

Cen: de nada Po, pero que harás?

Po: no quisiera preocupar más a papa, por lo que me quedare aquí hasta que baje alguno de los cinco

Cen: seguro de eso?

Po: si, no solo por el sino por los demás aldeanos, además por lo que entendí el ladrón evitara las confrontaciones, así que no creo que se hacer que conmigo aquí

Cen: eso tiene sentido

Po: puedo pedirte un favor?

Cen: claro, que es?

Po: puedes ir al palacio y decirle a los cinco que estaré aquí esperándolos?

Cen: (con emoción) seguro, pero me escucharan?

Po: seguro, solo diles que (chasqueando los dedos y apuntándose con el pulgar a la cara) te envía el guerrero dragón

Cen: (genial!) entendido guerrero dragón no te de fraudare, (ya caminando al palacio) tengo una misión, tengo una misión, tengo una misión!

Po: ahora solo tengo que esperar un poco más

-Cuando-

SrPing: (gritando desde la cocina)PO TODO ESTA BIEN?!

Po: SI PAPA, YA VOY

-ya en la cocina-

SrPing: te tardeaste demasiado, que paso?

Po: no lose, solo perdí la noción del tiempo?

SrPing: (mirada seria) como sea, escucha ya trajeron los barriles con vegetales pero no hay espacio para este último, podría ponerlo en tu antiguo cuarto

Po: seguro papa, no hay problema

SrPing: no te esfuerces demasiado hijo, acabas de recuperarte

Po: (ya con el barril en las escaleras) no te preocupes papa estoy bien

SrPing: (viendo los barriles que quedaron en la cocina) que raro, contando estos y el que lleva Po parece que hay uno demás, bueno no importa, tal vez el extra es de cortesía

-ya con el barril dentro de su cuarto-

Po: bien aquí esta, (viendo con detenimiento su antiguo cuarto) pensar que los chicos estuvieron aquí esta mañana, espero que estén bien, han pasado tantas cosas (sentándose sobre su cama)

-En sus pensamientos solo se veían imágenes de lo ocurrido en Gogmen y una escena en particular se alzaba sobre las demás, esa era el abrazando a Tigresa, un momento que el mantenía congelado en sus pensamientos-

Po: (reaccionado) en fin, en cualquier caso no tardare en ver los, esta vez no hay nada que se interponga

-Ya levantándose se dispuso a salir, pero aun algo distante por sus pensamientos no noto una tabla salida del piso-

Po: (tropezando) Haaaa!

-Alcanzando sostenerse de la parte superior del barril, que dando en una ángulo de 45 grados con respecto al piso-

Po: bien, eso estuvo…. Cerca, (apoyándose con el barril) ahora solo necesito un…. Ligero esfuerzo y….

-Este "esfuerzo" que Po jalara la parte de arriba del barril, haciendo dos cosas, uno que Po se estrellara al piso y dos que la tapa del barril se desprendiera de este y se callera de lado al piso-

Po: (levantándose del piso) genial, lo que necesitaba

SrPing: (desde la cocina) Po, que fue ose ruido?, estas bien?

Po: si papa, solo me tropecé, no te preocupes, ya bajo

SrPing: de acuerdo

Po: bien, (viendo hacia el piso) ahora a recoger los….. vegetales?

-Notando que ninguno se había salido del barril-

Po: que raro, en fin mejor para mí creo, solo falta cerrarlo y aquí no pasó nada

-Po tomo la tapa del piso y se disponía a volver a poner de pie al barril, cuando noto que algo se salía por el borde del agujero del barril, no se movía pero tampoco podía identificar que era-

Po: que rayos es eso, (acercándose con precaución) no parece que se mueva pero, que es?, (viendo más de cerca)eso es, una mano?, no es un brazo

-Aun sin entender bien la situación, Po se dispuso a sacar lo que fuera que hubiera en el barril, sujetando esta "mano" y arrastrándolo fuera del barril hacia el cuarto para poder verlo mejor-

Po: esto es… una capucha y está cubierto por …..vendas?

-y atando cabos-

Po: ¡ES EL LADRON!, pero cómo?

-En el encuentro entre los protagonistas se ha desatado—

CONTINUA EN

"DESICIONES"

Autor: Y con esto llegamos al final de otro capítulo, me disculpo si me tarde, gracias por leer, pregunten y comente. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. C7-DECICIONES

CAPITULO 7: DECICIONES

-Po se había encontrado a aquel extraño viajero, que a sus ojos solo era un ladrón que le había robado a su padre y atacado a sus amigos, ante esta situación la opción era simple, "mandarlo a la cárcel", pero…..-

Po: es extraño, no se mueve (lo examina más de cerca), por que tantas vendas?

-Entonces Po decide despojarlo de sus vendas que le cubrían el cuerpo y la cara, para poder revelar la identidad de este ladrón, al hacerlo descubre algo asombroso-

PO: ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO? (parándose del suelo)

-Impactado por esta revelación, Po no podía concebir una explicación a esto, por su mente solo pasaban ideas mal formadas de que era este ser-

Po: (un mono calvo?, pero no tiene cola y su cabeza)

-De repente una sensación de escalofrió lo invadió cuando sintió que algo sostenía su tobillo—

Po: (mirando lentamente al piso)

-Era la mano de Axel, que con dificultad sujetaba a Po, solo para después desplomarla en el piso—

Po: (algo asustado) si?

-Pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y no hablaba-

Po: ha perdido la poca conciencia que tenia

-Con cuidado Po se acercó a él y noto algo inusual en el además de su aspecto-

Po: el está (examinando su cara y su brazo), desnutrido?

-era lo que había deducido por su aspecto, ya que una vez sin las vendas que lo ocultaban, se veía unos brazos delgados y una cara pálida, y con esto un nuevo pensamiento pasa por la cabeza de Po-

Po: es el de verdad el ladrón?, por lo que me dijeron era alguien en buena condición física y además papa dijo que se había comido 5 tazones de fideos, (palpando el estómago de Axel) este no perece comer desde hace días, tal vez todo es un mal entendido, por otro lado no creo que haya muchos tipos encapuchados por aquí

-desesperado pensando en una explicación para esto-

Po: esto solo meda dolor de cabeza, (suspiro) en cualquier caso no creo que sea bueno que alguien lo vean, las cosas ya están muy tensas por aquí

-meditando en qué hacer con el-

Po: ya se, lo esconderé aquí hasta que cerremos, entonces lo llevo al palacio con el maestro Shifu, él sabrá que (groar)…. ¿y eso?

-mirando desconcertado por la habitación en busca de ese ruido—

-groar, groar-

Po: (mirando al extraño) por sus puesto, es su estómago, ¿de verdad el comió cinco tazones hoy? (dudando de que este fuera el ladrón), en todo caso creo que debería darle de comer

-Pero-

SrPing: ¡¿PO YA TERMINASTE CON EL BARRIL?!

Po: rayos, mmm SI PAPA SOLO ESTOY RECUPERANDO EL ALIENTO

SrPing: BIEN

Po: (genial, tengo que pensar en algo, vamos piense, piensa piensa…. ya se!)

-con un plan no muy bien definido, Po se dispuso a cerrar la ventana y a poner a Axel sobre su cama y tapándolo con la sabana-

Po: bien, no vayas a ninguna parte

-bajando hacia la cocina-

Po: papa no me siento muy bien

SrPing: en serio, que tienes?!

Po: nada, solo un poco de cansancio, ya sabes ha sido un día agitado

SrPing: por su puesto Po, descansa

Po: gracias papa

SrPing: ¿necesitas algo más?

Po: si, me llevare esos tres tazones de ahí si no te importa

SrPing: por supuesto, llévate lo que ocupes

-y con esto Po se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto, esperando que todo siguiera igual-

Po: genial (mirando a Axel en la cama) sigue aquí, ahora supongo que debería alimentarlo, pero como?

-Po se sentó junto a Axel, puso los tazones a un lado y empezó a palpar la mejilla izquierda de él, esperando a que racionara-

Po: vamos, despierta, (acercando un tazón a su cara y soplando hacia el) hora de comer

-entonces Axel empezó a mover débilmente la cabeza, pero sin despertar realmente-

Po: genial (pensando un momento), ya se!

-Entonces Po decidió tomar la cuchara y solo darle el caldo de los fideos, para poder alimentarlos, no era una buena opción pero era lo que podía hacer en ese momento-

-mientras tanto debajo en el restaurante-

SrPing: si en momento le sirvo su orden

Aldeano1: gracias SrPing

Aldeano2: disculpe..

SrPing: espere su turno hay fideos para todos

Aldeano2: no eso, quería preguntarle por el guerrero dragón

SrPing: Po, se encuentra arriba comiendo, ya sabe ha sido un día difícil

Aldeano2: entiendo, pero se encuentra bien, no?

SrPing: por supuesto que sí, a decir verdad, ahora me preocupo más por mi

Aldeano2: por usted?

SrPing: claro, (con un tono de humor) con el arriba tango más clientes de los que puedo atender

-en la entrada del restaurante-

¿?: Parece que necesita ayuda

SrPing: pero que? (volteando hacia haya)

-Eran los cinco furiosos acompañados con Cen-

Mono: entonces, podemos ayudar?

SrPing: chicos regresaron, me preocupe cuando todos corrieron y no regresaron

Tigresa: (entrando al restaurante) vera señor Ping, (unos segundos de silencio) nosotros…. bueno yo no quería decirle que aviamos perdido al ladrón

SrPing: Tigresa no tenías que apenarte por eso, lo importante es que estén bien, cuando no aparecieron me preocupe

Tigresa: lo siento, no era mi intención, solo no quería (interrumpida)

SrPing: preocuparme?

Tigresa: si

SrPing: eso no importa ahora, creo que dijeron que me ayudarían, no?

Mantis: por supuesto, ahora, que hacemos?

Aldeano3: lamento interrumpir, pero, ya me está mi orden?

Sr: Ping: oh lo siento, ya vuelvo a la cocina

-Ya con todos en la cocina-

SrPing: muy bien, aquí tiene su orden

Grulla: entonces, podemos ayudar en algo

SrPing: desde luego, Vivora y Mantis ayúdenme en la cocina, Mono y Grulla sirvan las mesas

Tigresa: yo en que puedo ayudarle?

SrPing: por favor as le compañía a Po arriba, dice que solo está descansando pero empiezo a preocuparme

Tigresa: Po se encuentra arriba?

SrPing: si, llego unos momentos después que se fuera, como es que no se encontraron en el camino

Tigresa: …. Es complicado

SrPing: entiendo, entonces puedes ver como esta Po?

Tigresa: claro no hay problema

-ya subiendo las escaleras-

Tigresa: (no puedo creer que por fin nos podamos ver, desde lo del palacio no he podido hablar con el de lo que ocurrió en Gogmen, se que las cosas parecen difíciles pero estoy segura de que hoy todo marchara mejor)

-Oh al menos eso pensó-

Tigresa: (mientras asomaba su cabeza al cuarto) Po como….. estas?

-Imagines esta escena congelada unos momentos, la cabeza de Tigresa asomada por la puerta mientras mira a Po sentado en una silla para darle de comer a algo recostado en su cama, y Po la ve al mismo tiempo que ella a él (mientras piensa en que decirle)-

Po: esto es….. algo incomodo

-LA COSAS SE COMPLICAN-

CONTINUA EN "EXPLICACIONES"

Y así llegamos a esta peculiar situación, me disculpo por la demora de este capítulo y sé que esto parece una publicación mensual, pero les aseguro que no es mi intención, tratare de publicar de manera semanal.

Como ya saben son libres de preguntar y comentar tanto en reviews como en mensajes privado.

Gracias y cuídense.


End file.
